Stacey's Mom
by Erin Cade
Summary: She's got it going on!


**Stacey's Mom**

"Stacey, can I come over after school?"

Stacey giggled into the phone. "Sure, whatever you want."

"We can hang around by the pool."

Stacey grinned to herself. "Or we could do a lot more than hanging around if you want."

"Did your mom get back from her business trip? Is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip?"

Stacey's grin grew wider, and then her face sported a frown. "Yeah, she got back yesterday."

Stacey knew how much her mother disliked her boyfriend.

"Well, see you tomorrow after school. Bye!"

Stacey replaced the phone, and sighed happily. Her relationship was going so well, she was with a boy she really liked. Not to mention the fact he was the lead singer in the hottest band in Stoneybrook, Raging Storm. Never mind the fact that they were the _only _band in Stoneybrook. Anybody who was anybody loved Raging Storm. And she'd snagged the lead singer over her best friend.

Stacey sighed again, and picked up her geometry book.

**-x-**

"Are you feeling okay?"

Robert blinked at Stacey. "Yeah, why?"

Stacey smiled. "You've been away with the fairies all the way home."

"Have not," he argued.

"Uh, yeah, you have." Stacey shook her head, smiling. "The way you almost killed yourself by walking onto the road while a car was coming kind of gave it away. What's up?"

"Oh, uh, just the next band practice. I'm going after we have a swim at yours. Wanna come?"

Stacey grinned. "Yeah, of course!"

They reached Stacey McGill's house.

"Robert," Stacey's mother Maureen greeted, forcing a smile onto her face. She knew something wasn't right about that boy. Maybe it was the way she always caught him staring at her..

"Ms McGill," Robert replied, grinning widely.

"Please, I told you to call me-"

"Maureen, I got it."

Maureen sighed. "Make yourself at home. If you're using the pool, Stace, make sure you put the cover on when you're done."

"Sure thing," Stacey replied, anxious for her mother to leave her and Robert alone.

"I'll be in my room making calls," Maureen said, and with that she left.

"Finally," Stacey sighed.

"Yeah," Robert said distractedly. He was deep in thought.

"I'm just gonna get into my bikini, okay?"

"Yeah," Robert said again as Stacey bounded up the stairs.

**-x-**

He knew it. He just knew it. He'd been getting all the signs. This only confirmed it.

_"Hey Robbie, can you do me and my mom a favour?" _

_"Sure," Robert replied eagerly at the mention of Stacey's mother. _

_"Well, we usually hire someone to mow our lawns, but he's on holiday at the moment, so I was wondering if you would do it for us?"_

_"Sure I will," Robert replied, grinning as he thought of Ms McGill who had (affectionately, in his opinion) told him to call her Maureen._

_"We'll pay you, of course," Stacey went on._

_"Oh no, don't worry. I'll do it for free."_

_"Are you sure? It's no problem."_

_"Of course."_

_Robert could practically hear Stacey's grin. "Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow, then!"_

_"Yeah, see you then."_

Robert had gotten there early, and was greeted at the front door by Stacey.

"Thank you so much for doing this!" Stacey grinned widely as she grabbed his hand.

"Its okay. Where's your mo- mower?" Robert had almost asked where her mother was.

"It's 'round the back in the shed. Come on."

Robert followed Stacey through the back door and into the garden shed where the mower was.

"I'll bring you lemonade after you're finished. Have fun!"

Robert sighed as Stacey left. He was disappointed. He hadn't seen Stacey's mom yet.

He dragged the lawn mower out to the back lawn. Stacey was lying in a lawn chair, sipping a diet soda.

Robert started up the mower and began walking. Something caught his eye as he mowed.

There she was. Stacey's mother, in nothing but a towel. Robert felt himself staring as she made her way to the massage table and gazed in admiration as she removed the towel from the upper part of her body. He could see a little of her breast poking out!

"Robert! Look out for the shrubs, okay?"

Who was that calling? Robert looked around. Oh right. Stacey.

"Sure," he yelled back, reversing a little.

As he mowed, he could help but stare at Stacey's mother. Twice he saw her looking at him!

_She does like me,_ Robert thought. _Why else would she be staring at me?_

"You missed a spot over there!"

Robert looked up and grinned. Stacey's mother was looking at him, pointing at a patch of grass.

"Of course Ms Mc- I mean, Maureen! Whatever you say!" Robert yelped back happily, running to the patch of grass, quickly mowing it.

He could hear Stacey laughing, but he didn't care.

_She likes me, she really likes me! _Robert thought as he continued mowing the lawn.

**-x-**

"Robert. Robert?" Robert snapped out of this memory when he heard his name. Stacey was standing there in a pink and black flowered bikini.

"I thought you'd be changed already," Stacey said.

"I was just thinking about your- practice, I was thinking about practice. If you head out there I'll be there in a minute."

Stacey shrugged as she wandered out to the pool.

Robert sighed as he took off his jeans and t-shirt, and put on his swimming shorts. He walked out to the pool where Stacey was placing the floating chair in the pool.

"I know how much you like the chair," Stacey said, smiling.

"Thanks," Robert replied, sitting down on the chair and putting on his sunglasses.

"Look out below!" Robert paddled away just in time to not get wet by Stacey's bomb.

Robert looked at the window of her bedroom, and there she was. He could feel his jaw dropping. Maureen was undressing, taking off her vest and then her jeans. She had the body of a true goddess. She was wearing nothing but her bra and undies, and she was unclipping her bra.

Before Robert's mind could think up any fantasies, something blocked his view of the love of his life.

"Here," Stacey said, handing him a diet soda.

He felt angry at her blocking his view. He hid it by sculling back his drink. He drunk it in two gulps. "Let me take that," Stacey said, giggling as she took both of their cans.

Robert looked back at the window hopefully, but was disappointed to find she was no longer there.

"Are you gonna swim or what?" Stacey asked, returning.

"Sure," Robert said flatly, sliding into the pool.

Stacey slid in after him, and splashed him.

Robert half-heartedly splashed her back.

After a while, Robert decided that it was time.

"Stace," Robert called.

"Yeah, Rob?" Stacey giggled.

"I think we should get going to practice."

Stacey sighed, and hauled herself out of the pool. "I'll just go get dressed and then we'll go, okay?"

Robert nodded as he got out of the pool.

He grabbed his clothes and ran into the bathroom, getting into his dry clothes. When he wandered out, Stacey was waiting in the living room.

"Let's go," Stacey said, grabbing Robert's hand and leading him out the front door.

**-x-**

Ten minutes later, they were at Pete Black's house. They always practiced at his house, he was the only one in the band with a garage big enough for their equipment.

"Hey Stace," Pete waved from behind the drum kit where he was setting something up.

"Hey Pete," Stacey chirped.

Robert began regretting telling Stacey like this, but it was too late. He'd already written it and the music had been made. There was no going back.

Cary Retlin and Trevor Sandbourne entered. Robert was the lead singer, Pete the drummer, Cary the electric guitar and back-up vocals, and Trevor on keyboards. Stacey also knew that he wrote most of the bands songs (Robert wrote some as well).

"We're all here," Robert said loudly, looking at his band and then at Stacey.

"You sure you wanna do it like this?" Trevor asked, frowning.

"There isn't a clearer way," Robert said, sighing.

"What's wrong you guys? Tell me!"

"Stacey, I made you a song. Please just listen, and don't get mad."

"Okay," Stacey said, grinning inside at the thought of her boyfriend writing a love song dedicated to her.

"Let's go," Robert said, nodding at Pete.

They began a cool beat, and Robert began singing.

_Stacey, can I come over after school?_

_We can hang around by the pool_

_Did your mom get back from her business trip?_

_Is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip?_

Stacey's eyes widened slightly. She remembered those exact words from last night's phone conversation, except this time he was singing them.

_You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be_

_I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see_

_Stacey's mom has got it goin' on_

_She's all I want and I've waited for so long_

_Stacey, can't you see you're just not the girl for me_

_I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacey's mom_

_Stacey's mom has got it goin' on_

_Stacey's mom has got it goin' on_

_Stacey, do you remember when I mowed your lawn?_

_Your mom came out with just a towel on_

_I could tell she liked me from the way she stared_

_And the way she said, "You missed a spot over there"_

_And I know that you think it's just a fantasy_

_But since your dad walked out, your mom could use a guy like me_

_Stacey's mom has got it goin' on_

_She's all I want, and I've waited for so long_

_Stacey, can't you see you're just not the girl for me_

_I know it might be wrong,_

_but I'm in love with Stacey's mom_

_Stacey's mom has got it goin' on_

_She's all I want and I've waited for so long,_

_Stacey can't you see your just not the girl for me,_

_I know it might be wrong but oh oh_

_I'm in love with_

_I'm in love with Stacey's mom_

Stacey was pale by the time the song ended.

"You-you're in love with my _mother_??" Tears ran down her face.

"I'm sorry Stacey," Robert said genuinely.

"You're _sorry_?! All you can say is you're _sorry_?! I _hate _you!" Stacey screamed, sobbing. She ran up and slapped Robert in the face before running out of the garage.

"That was a little harsh," Trevor said.

"I reckon he did the right thing," Pete replied. "Are we gonna practice _Rain _or what?"

**-x-**

Robert stood back as he waited for someone to answer the door.

She answered. Maureen McGill glared at Robert.

"I don't want you coming anywhere near me or my daughter. You're a sick little kid who needs to get some help, okay? Just leave me and Stacey alone. And never come back here again!"

Robert closed his eyes as the door was slammed in his face.

"First Stacey slaps me, and now Maureen doesn't want anything to do with me. Perfect."

Robert stopped when he was Cokie Mason up ahead. Walking next to her was her.. sister? Robert stared. Cokie's sister was even more beautiful than Mauren! Robert hoped he wasn't drooling as Cokie and her sister approached.

"Hey Rob," Cokie greeted.

"Hey Cokie," he replied, not taking his eyes off of the girl.

"Rob, this is my mom, Terry. Mom, this is Robert, a guy in my homeroom."

"Next to meet you, Robert," Terry replied.

Robert was stunned. He just smiled and stared after them.

"Wow," he said to himself. "Cokie's mom has got it going on!"

**END**

This is a parody of the song "Stacy's Mom" by Fountains of Wayne. I thought of Stacey from the BSC as I watched the video on TV. Its an old song but a goodie.

Thank you to Veni Yan Cari for pointing out the mistake with Stacey's mother's name!

Please read and review!


End file.
